The Game we call Love
by D-Savano
Summary: "Let's play a game," Ian whispered softly as he pinned my body against the wall, his body against mine, "Let's sweet talk all day. Let's give each other nicknames. Let's kiss. Let's go on dates. Let's talk on the phone night long. Let's act like a couple. And whoever falls in love first?" he said and looked deeply in my eyes, "Loses." AU
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Hello friends,**

**It's been a long time. I'm sorry that I've permanently discontinued my previous story. I just felt that it would be better just left off as it is.**

**Anyways, I've started a new story here and I hope you like it. The characters may be a bit OOC. But please forgive me, because their different demeanour is vital for this story. Come what may, I will finish this story (Hopefully... I dont know). Some credit to : AlexiShaw**

**Cheers**

* * *

"Check mate"

"Hell Nellie, you've beaten me twice" Dan said, as he glared at his opponent sitting opposite him.

Nellie chuckled and sipped on some coke as she held out her right hand. "Pay up, Dan".  
Dan groaned and put a five dollar note on her hand. He then looked over to me.

"Sis, how about a game of chess? If you win, I'll give you five dollars"

"You've got to be kidding Dan" I answered, looking away from my book. "You'd never beat me. So don't even try. Take my advice and save yourself from the loss"

Dan gave me an annoyed look and I smirked.

The Vespers were gone. Damien was dead and the Cahills were safe, for now. I had now wondered how life would be like, since the Vespers were gone. Fiske had mentioned that I and the others would have to go to the same university or school.

I couldn't imagine that happening.

The Kabras were in Britain, Jonah Wizard and his family were in Germany because of his world tour and the Holts were holidaying in Mexico. It was strange though, after all these years of running, manipulating and whatnot.

We were in Los Angeles and Fiske had managed to get everyone a place to stay. He had said that university would start in a few weeks, when everyone returned. He had picked L.A for Jonah's career, and also since that Kabras insisted on staying there.

The Starlings lived a street from me, Dan and Nellie. Ned and Ted would be attending the same school as Dan and Natalie, whilst Sinead attended university with me and Ian, same story with the Holts. Fiske insisted that we stay close together in case of emergencies in the future. I shuddered at that thought. I was sick of potential threat.

I got up and walked towards the fridge, yanked the door open and took out a tub of Ben and Jerry's. I stuck a spoon inside the delicious piece of frozen food and walked back to my bean bag.

My phone buzzed inside my pocket. I was reluctant to pick it up due to the reason that I had a spoon of ice cream shoved into my mouth. I yanked it out of my mouth and pulled the phone out of my pocket.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hi... Amy. It's me Natalie, me and Ian will be coming to L.A in about a few days" she said quickly, "And I was hoping that Fiske had a place where me and Ian could stay"

I didn't know where Fiske had planned to put them. He mentioned that he had, but didn't tell us where. "Uh that's alright, you can stay with me and Dan"

I thought I could hear Natalie make a small sound of disgust. What did that girl have against me?

Just then, I heard her say, "Fine".

"Alright then, give me a call when you reach, okay?"

"Yeah, okay. Thanks Amy"

"No problem" I said, and with that, I put the phone down.

Nellie went and hooked her iPhone on to the dock station and suddenly there was rock music filling up the room. I saw Nellie come to life as she smiled to herself and jumped to her feet and literally skipped towards to the kitchen to snack, like a child.

Dans feet tapped to the music whilst he was engrossed in his Ninja comic. I was amazed, watching these two live like normal teenagers. Usually, at this time, we would would all be planning and deciphering ways on how to manipulate the Vespers.

But now this question seems legit, "Who the hell are the Vespers, anyway?"

-  
The next day I received an email from Fiske. He didn't mention where he was but he said that he'd be back in a few weeks, like everyone else. Lately, he had become very secretive but I reminded myself that it was in his nature to be like that, and it always was, always will.

I was in front of my laptop, on the bed, sipping warm coffee and going through my mail. It was already 9:30 and I decided to take a shower. I got up and walked to the bathroom and removed my clothes till I was bare and turned on the shower. The warm water fell on me, and I felt myself relax.

After the shower, I came out to find Nellie chewing gum and painting her nails. Who'd have known? Nellie doing her nails. Dan was at the dining table, munching on cereal.

Everyone seemed to be in their own world doing their own thing. Dan had made new friends in the neighborhood and he would occasionally go out to meet them. Apparently Nellie had become good friends with a guy who she met at her painting class, named Mark. Yes, Nellie went for Art classes. She claimed that she was "Only friends" with him, but of course, that wasn't true.

Sometimes, I felt lost in my own my own world. My mind would wander around a number of things, sometimes even back to the Vespers. I knew it was years since I went back to studying from a book, or even getting up early in the morning to get onto a bus.

Most of my time would be spent at the library. Definitely, until my holidays are over, at least. But after that? University only. There was no one my age around here and I found out that I was becoming socially inept everyday.

I spent my day, with a stack of books beside me whilst my brother had his day going by skateboarding in the afternoon with his mates and then going for a movie with them in the night. Nellie had gone for a date with Mark and as usual, I was left alone.

Days like this passed by and I felt like I was going into limbo. Like I was completely disconnected from the world. Finally, Natalie's call came and I picked it up. She told me her flight details and what time I should pick her and her brother up. I wrote down everything on a piece of paper and ended the conversation.

Before I left, I told Nellie and Dan that I was going to pick up the Kabras.

"Oh no... The wrath of the Cobras... They're coming" Dan joked, clutching his side dramatically. I rolled my eyes and grabbed the car keys.

Nellie was busy watching a serial on TV and just waved goodbye. I walked out of the house and I got into the front seat of the car and stuck the key into the ignition. I heard the engine rumble to life just minutes before I removed it from the driveway.

I looked at my watch, it was 8:46. I was on my way to the airport, and I had around fifteen more minutes to reach the airport. I put on the first cd I could find and groaned when it was Nellies old Led Zeppelin album.

I parked the car and got down. I looked at myself and sighed, flannel shirt with shorts and flip flops weren't the best thing to wear when you were going to meet the Kabras. I walked towards the "Arrival" section and stood behind the railing, waiting patiently.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Thanks for the reviews!**

**I don't own the characters, Led Zeppelin, Numbers, Prada or any brand names and names used in this chapter.**

* * *

I kept glancing at my watch. I was slowly getting impatient until I found the Prada Princess come out, followed by her brother. Her dressing was exquisite, with a short black Prada dress which came till right above her knees, her black boots, which were shiny came till her shins, although I think they were Chanel not Prada. Her long black hair was in a loose pony tail and she kept it to one side.

Her brother was in a white shirt with a suit jacket, black pants and formal shoes. Still Prada though. I sighed as watched these two walk towards me. As soon as they came to me, Natalie passed her huge pink suitcase to me. I reluctantly took it.

"Amy!" she said, her eyes scanning my clothing, "how nice to meet you, finally"

"You too". I gave her a faint smile as she kept shoving more bags into my hands from her trolley. Prada, Gucci, more Prada. The bags kept coming.

"Hi Amy" her brother said quietly.

Her brother, at least, kept his bags to himself. He gave me something between a smile and a smirk as I nodded politely and smiled back at him. I trudged back to the car with Kabras next to me. I groaned inwardly hoping that Natalie wasn't expecting a limousine ride back home. I was wrong.

"Amy... where's our ride?"

"Uh" I said, looking around the place. "Right there". I pointed at a small yellow car a few feet away from me.

"Oh" Natalie answered. Her face clearly showed her disapproval.

I got into the drivers seat, and stuck the key in. It was 9:34 PM on the clock in the car, and all I wanted to do was to go home and sleep. Ian swooped in the passenger seat after putting his bags in the boot. Natalie slowly climbed into the back seat and wrinkled her nose as she inspected the interiors of the car.

"This car is filthy" Natalie commented, referring to the leftover trash that Dan left.

"Yeah I'm sorry, I'll clean it later" I muttered back to her, getting back onto the main road.

After that, the ride was a silent one on the way home. Ian, to my surprise, was very quiet.  
I enjoyed the silence and the ride home.

I reached the cozy independent house to find Nellie outside. As soon as I and the Kabras got out, she came up and greeted the two siblings. Natalie and Ian shook her hand before she led them into the house.

Dan stood near the doorway, his hands shoved into his pockets. He gave the female Kabra a toothy grin.

Natalie rolled her eyes, to his dismay and walked on. Ian smiled back.

"Hello Daniel" he said. That was the second time he said something after meeting him at the airport.

"Hey" Dan answered quietly.

After everyone settled down, I showed Natalie and Ian their rooms. Since this was a four bedroom house, everyone had their own room, except for me. I slept on the couch. It was nearly 10:00, and everyone was going to sleep.

I chucked my pillow and blanket onto the black couch. I bid everyone good night, and climbed inside, fluffing my pillow a minute later. I rested my head on the pillow and let my body drift into slumber.

* * *

_8 hours later_

I suddenly woke up, just as my eyes opened. I got up and looked around, noticing how spacious the living room actually was when Dan and Nellie weren't bumbling around the place.

I walked over to the huge tv in front of me, and bent down, searching for the cd of the TV show that I loved. Numbers. Numbers was TV show which starred two brothers. One was a math professor and the other one was working for the FBI. Whenever the FBI had to solve a case, the math professor would solve the theory part using math, thus helping his brother who worked in the FBI, with the case.

My eyes skimmed on all the CDs until I found it. I removed the cd from its cover and put it into the player. After switching on the TV, the first episode started playing.

I made myself a mug of coffee and settled down on the sofa, with my blanket around me, feeling comfortable as ever. After two episodes, as much as I wanted to sit there the whole day, I decided to make myself some breakfast. I headed towards the kitchen and pulled an egg out of the fridge on the way. I fried some bacon along with it and dished all of it onto a plate.

I could hear faint footsteps coming down the stairs, I turned to see who it was, and I saw Ian slowly come down. We didn't bother to greet each other.

Ian sat on the sofa and suddenly called out, "Amy, get me a coffee"

It had hardly been five minutes since he had walked down stairs.

I wanted to yell out, "get it yourself" before I decided that he was the guest and I should get him what he wanted. I stood in the kitchen waiting for the damned coffee to get done. After I poured it into a mug, I slowly walked back to the living room and handed it over to him.

He examined it with his eyes, as if it was a piece of art, as I impatiently stood there waiting for him to take it. He then slowly took it off my hands and looked up at me.

"Ah thanks.." he muttered, before taking a sip. A sour expression appeared on his face and then he shoved the coffee back into my hands. "Bit more _sugar_?"

* * *

**A/N Hi!**

**I know Numbers was a bit geeky, but hey, isn't Amy a straight A-Math Lover-Goody-Two-Shoes girl?**

**Anyways, I love that show!**


End file.
